


Coveted

by moonflowers



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Body Worship, Butt Plugs, Fluff, Freckles, Getting Together, Harry is a Tease, Idiots in Love, Intercrural Sex, It turned out surprisingly fluffy considering, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Or very little plot anyways, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Thighs, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowers/pseuds/moonflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want you to know, Eggsy," Harry said as he knelt up on the sofa between Eggsy's parted legs, "that I fully intend to spread you out across my bed, open you up with my hands and mouth until you come before fucking you absolutely silly, but for now I really don't have the patience."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You know the first time you see Teddy Smith in Legend when he steps out of the caravan and into the woods like some magical golden prince, and his pecs sodding bounce when he steps down, followed by a close up of his bum, and his beautiful freckly arms are busting out of his shirt sleeves and its the best thing ever? Yeah, those few seconds are the entire reason I wrote this. You have no idea how close I came to titling this 'Thick Thighs Make Dicks Rise.' Not even going to pretend this has a plot. It's just porn. Apologies to past me who had high hopes of how I'd be spending my twenties.  
> 

Harry was well aware that Eggsy was attractive. He'd thought it from the beginning (their second meeting, that is) though it was no more than a passing observation, a mere fact to be filed away along with any other thing about the boy worth noting as Harry took stock of him - a habit that came with the job - all very professional and impersonal. That and he'd had rather a lot more on his mind in those first few months; James' death to start with, then the thickening plot where Valentine was concerned, and his time spent in a hospital bed, unconscious then grudgingly recuperating. He took a little more interest in the recruitment trials than he might have normally, because his own proposal was turning out to be just as interesting, just as surprising, as he'd hoped, if not actually expected.  
Admittedly he'd grown rather more fond of Eggsy than he'd anticipated, over the course of the scant time they'd spent together through the recruitment process. He was bright in every sense of the word, a proverbial breath of fresh air through the dusty corridors of Kingsman HQ. Harry actually enjoyed spending time with him, something that couldn't be said of many people in his life. And while Harry was still remotely aware of the boy's physical attractiveness, it took somewhat of a back seat behind his long list of other attributes. 

Then things had gone rather tits up. The ridiculous, soft-hearted boy had failed the dog test, something Harry had begun to foresee some weeks ago but declined to spare much thought for - partly because he didn't wish to disrupt the idyll of their time together fretting over it, and partly because there was nothing he could do that wouldn't be a gross breaking of the recruitment protocol. So when the time came and Eggsy let himself into Harry's house, shamefaced and bristling with indignation, upset about what he'd been asked to do and that he'd failed to do it, Harry'd gotten angry instead. He'd shouted and snapped to hide his disappointment in the both of them and flounced of in a huff to ready himself for Kentucky. Where things got worse than even he could have guessed at. 

Some months later, the worst of his life quite honestly, Harry had returned to the shop on Savile Row with a false eye and an impressive scar that his vanity didn't allow him to stop dwelling on for more than two minutes at a time. When he'd learnt that Eggsy had proven himself to be worthy of Kingsman in such a spectacular manner... well, it had made his coming back all the sweeter. He really was proud of him, though it took some months for Eggsy to really believe him when he said it, stop grimacing if he mentioned it too casually. He wore the suit Harry had had made for him like he was born to it, along with the others he'd had made since, which filled him with another odd sort of pride. His mission success rate was high, which made Harry both pleased for Eggsy and a little smug that he'd been the one to recruit him. The finest successor to the position of Galahad he could have hoped for. Once Eggsy'd gotten over the shock of Harry's return, he'd settled into a surly anger that had lasted all of a few weeks before he'd succumbed to a happiness nothing short of puppy-like that Harry was back. Looking back on it, as Eggsy grinned at him through briefings or regaled him with his latest mission over a cup of tea, he might have been halfway in love already and too pig-headed to let himself notice.

Swift on the heels of that revelation, came the undeniable fact that Eggsy's manner had altered. Not massively so nor in a bad way, and most likely unnoticeable to most, but Harry spent rather a lot of time unintentionally observing him. He was more settled, sure of himself, confident in a way he never was before, for all of his defiant determination. Less defensive, perhaps. And Harry was proud of him for that, too. He was fast becoming the gentleman Harry had hoped he would, even though he hadn't been there to guide him as he would have liked.  
He was also different physically, Harry mused one morning, as he ignored the pile of paperwork on his desk that seemed to grow every time he looked away. Put simply, he'd bulked up. Harry supposed he'd always been somewhat stocky in frame, but now, after a few months of eating better and having a proper gym routine rather than scurrying about along the London skyline and living off chips, he was no longer gaunt, his muscle tone rounded rather than wiry. Harry tried not to think on it over much. 

~

One pleasantly warm day in early summer, Eggsy was being briefed for a minor recon mission by Merlin. Harry invited himself to listen in despite Merlin's likely irritation, to wish Eggsy a good afternoon and good luck, and just because he could. Being Arthur had it's perks, and Harry found it was easier than ever to indulge his own eccentricities now the title was his. The new Galahad was to spend the afternoon strolling about Camden on the tail of some drug cartel boss' daughter, in an attempt to establish whether she was involved in distribution in some way. He was to remain undercover until he was presented with the chance to bump into her and plant a bug if he deemed it necessary. Harry'd read the file of course, but that by no means meant he was prepared for the sight Eggsy made when he let himself into Merlin's office.

Eggsy was dressed more casually for his afternoon's work than he normally might have been, a suit too sharp and formal to blend in on the sun-sticky and tourist packed streets of Camden. But it was far enough away from his normal attire to give Harry pause. He wore a close-fitting shirt with short sleeves that Harry normally would have abhorred, but in this case his fashion preferences were marred by the sudden urge to sink his teeth into Eggsy's bicep, kiss the freckle just visible where the sleeve ended. And if Harry thought the shirt was giving him problems, it was nothing compared to the trousers. Navy blue chinos, tailored flawlessly of course, that hugged the thick muscle of Eggsy's thighs and pulled deliciously tight across his arse when he moved. Good grief, he looked positively edible.

Harry had known for a long while that he had feelings for Eggsy. It was hardly a secret that he was fond of him, every single soul working for Kingsman knew that. Though somewhere along the way, he'd fooled himself into thinking his attachment to Eggsy was platonic; mentor and protégé, friends even. The fact that he found Eggsy attractive he kept in an entirely different box. But something about the way he looked that afternoon caused all the neat little storage boxes in Harry's head to tip over and their contents to mix, and there was no separating them out again now. His attachment to Eggsy was very much not platonic and possibly rather more serious than he'd thought. He barely heard anything else Merlin or Eggsy said, simply sitting and silently wondering what the bloody fuck he was going to do about it. 

Briefing over and Harry still uncharacteristically silent, Eggsy sauntered out of the door, sliding his more modern, slightly rounded Kingsman frames up his nose, shoving his hands in his pockets in a way that utterly ruined the line of his trousers, but also pulled them that crucial bit tighter over his bum. Harry stared at the empty doorway for a long moment after he'd gone, well aware he'd gone somewhat slack-jawed, but unable to pull himself together. 

"Stop drooling over him Harry, it's embarrassing for all of us," Merlin said blithely, frowning at his tablet. "Now, did you actually want something, or did you stop by solely to get a good look at Eggsy's arse?"

~

Later that evening, Harry was at home, alone, and in rather a state. It wasn't even the emotional or mental implications of his revelation that afternoon that were giving him grief, so much as the physical. He was horribly aroused, and it simply wouldn't abate. His body wanted Eggsy, or it wanted something at any rate, and no matter what distraction Harry attempted to provide it with, it wasn't having it. It was like being thirty years younger, though the first time around it hadn't been so ruddy embarrassing nor so inconvenient.  
He was just considering abandoning all hope of ignoring his body, indulging it with a hot shower and attempting to have an early night, when he heard something in the kitchen. He was on instant alert, standing to creep towards the other room, not bothering with a gun but aware of the weight of his watch on his wrist, finger twitching at his side, ready to activate his glasses should he require assistance. But it turned out he needn't have got so worked up.

It was Eggsy.

"Why the fuck don't you have any beer Harry?" He was scowling down at the bottle of Guinness he was holding. "I fuckin' hate this stuff."

"Well," said Harry evenly, both relieved it was only Eggsy who'd cheerfully let himself in without alerting Harry or his security system, and irritated that he'd managed to do so so easily, "I wasn't expecting company. Next time you break in to my home, I'll ensure I'm stocking your beverage of choice."

"Cheers," Eggsy grinned, and set the bottle back down. It wasn't until he shut the cupboard door that Harry registered he was still wearing the clothing he'd worn for his recon that afternoon. The arousal that had dissipated under the potential danger came creeping back, which given the current situation was the last buggering thing he wanted.

"Eggsy," he said, dragging his eyes up from Eggsy's thighs to his face, just as dangerous but less guilt-inducing, "what are you doing here?"

"What, I can't pop over to say hi now?" he said with false innocence and an arched eyebrow. He had removed the glasses though, leaving Harry unsure if it was a blessing or a curse that he could see his eyes without impediment. "You ain't mad about me letting myself in are you? Door wasn't even locked mate, you need to get your head in the game."

"No, I'm not worried about that," any annoyance he had felt had faded pretty damn quickly.

"Then what are you worried about?" Eggsy said softly, corner of his mouth lifting in the barest trace of a smirk. "You're lookin' a bit worked up." 

What indeed. Harry had never been one to deny himself something he wanted, but, as in several other areas of his life, Eggsy proved to be the exception. There was no way that he could be certain of Eggsy's thoughts on the matter without admitting to his own, and quite frankly, he'd rather get shot in the face again than confess something so damning to Eggsy and have his feelings go unreturned. There was a chance he was just being the vain, proud and daft old man Merlin often accused him of being, but that was the way of it. 

"It's nothing to concern yourself with, Eggsy."

"Is that right?" Eggsy said, tilting his chin up as if to consider him. "Stop me if I'm wrong Harry, but you was eying me up something fierce in Merlin's office earlier. And that seems like something that might concern me, actually." 

Oh damn.

Harry sighed, resisted the urge to lift off his glasses and rub the bridge of his nose. Unconvincing denial wasn't a flattering shade on any man, and a little truth made the lie all the easier. "I apologise Eggsy," he said, keeping his voice neutral. "I meant nothing by it, and I shall try to be more considerate in the future."

"God, you're so dramatic," Eggsy said quietly, almost to himself, shaking his head before meeting Harry's eye, steady and unwavering. "What if I want you to mean something by it?"

"I - " Words didn't often fail him, but Harry found himself able to do little more than stare. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard."

"Well yes, but..."

"I'm fucking mad about you Harry," he shrugged, looking very much as though he'd come to that conclusion a significant amount more quickly than Harry had come to his. "I've wanted to snog you stupid for ages, but until today, I wasn't sure you'd want me to."

"Oh." Well that certainly cast a new light on things. "I see."

"You're a fucking idiot Harry." 

"I know."

"Right then," Eggsy moved closer, stepping into Harry's space, "now that's sorted..." 

"Eggsy, are you - "

"Harry, if you ask me if I'm sure bout this, I'll fucking deck you, yeah? Shag now, angst later."

"Sounds good to me."

They both went in for the kiss at the same time, meaning their mouths met rather harder than Harry intended, but neither of them pulled back. Eggsy had been onto something - it wasn't a kiss, it was a proper snog. Filthy, wet, and desperate, horribly uncoordinated, the two of them clinging to each other on the middle of Harry's kitchen tiles. They broke apart, breathing hard, and came to the mutual, silent decision that Harry's bedroom was much too far away. He tugged Eggsy through to the sitting room instead, all but throwing him on to the sofa. Eggsy laughed and pulled him down after him onto the cushions.

Harry was hard pressed not to yank that ruddy shirt of him, as tortured by thoughts of it as he'd been all evening. But he managed to strip Eggsy out of it with admirable control, along with his undershirt, and dropped them off the side of the sofa. Between them, they wriggled Eggsy out of those obscene trousers, kicked off his shoes and socks. 

Harry forwent removing his own clothing in favour of ducking his head to mouth along Eggsy's throat, a knee either side of his hips to keep him in place. He pressed dry kisses down the length of Eggsy's neck, moving across his collarbone and shoulder to his upper arm, nipped at the freckle there like he'd wanted to from the moment he'd known it existed, ignoring Eggsy's huff of amusement as he did so. His boy deserved to be worshipped, every beautiful inch of him, and that was precisely what Harry planned to do.

Harry sat up, running his hand down Eggsy's delightfully freckled chest as he shifted his weight, thumb catching on his nipple. Eggsy's reaction was only slight, a hitch in his breath and a flutter of eyelids, but enough that it piqued Harry's curiosity. It wasn't something that had done a lot for him in the past, but if it got such a pretty reaction from his partner... He smirked, Eggsy looking up at him in question, before he put his mouth to Eggsy's chest. 

The strokes of his tongue were light and teasing to begin with, flickering and barely there, but enough to make Eggsy flinch and sigh underneath him. His licks grew slowly firmer into soft, wet, open-mouthed kisses, spit-slick and cool air over his hardened nipples. He drew one between his lips, sucked gently while rolling the other with his fingers, still wet from his mouth, pinching lightly just to hear Eggsy's breath hitch again. He took one carefully between his teeth, ready to gauge Eggsy's reaction. It proved rather favourable - a delightful gasp and a curse that bled into a needy whine - so Harry used his teeth a little harder, enjoyed every lovely sound he drew from him.  
Suddenly irked that he couldn't see Eggsy's face, Harry sat up to properly survey his handiwork, Eggsy's nipples tender and a lovely deep pink from the attention of his mouth and hands. Perfect. He reached down to work them both with his fingers, pinching and rubbing with the flat of his hand, all the time watching the flickering pleasure unfolding across his face, the gasps falling from his lips at the sensitivity and overstimulation. It must have bypassed slightly painful some time ago, and yet Harry could still feel the aborted twitching of Eggsy's hips underneath him where he was trying to rub up against him to ease the pressure, almost sobbing with frustration. 

"Harry, stop fucking about with my tits and touch my cock, you absolute wanker," Eggsy groaned, brow drawn into a frown, face flushed and the pink of it creeping down his neck, pupils blown.

Harry leant forward to press a barely there kiss to the corner of Eggsy's mouth. "As you wish, darling."

He shifted back so that he straddled Eggsy's thighs, looked down to where his cock was damp and straining underneath his navy blue boxer briefs. Harry had always coveted the anticipation of sex almost as much as the act itself, and in this area at least, Eggsy was not an exception. So instead of delving straight into Eggsy's pants like he wanted to, Harry instead ran his fingers firm and steady over the fabric, a few strokes to give some relief, but still no doubt maddening to the boy underneath him. 

"Harry you teasing bastard," Eggsy snarled, trying to arch up into his touch, but prevented by Harry's weight, "if you don't touch me properly in the next five seconds I'll fucking do it myself."

Harry smiled and relented, leant down to kiss him deep and sweet, stroking him more quickly and revelling in the satisfied little moans rumbling in Eggsy's throat. It was Eggsy who pulled away first, breathing damp and heavy against Harry's lips.

"Uhh, Harry please," he bit off another groan as Harry lightly squeezed his cock, fingers scrunching in the back of Harry's shirt, "get the fuck on with it."

"Alright."

Harry kissed his way down the freckles of Eggsy's chest to his belly, pausing briefly to thumb at a swollen nipple and relishing the jerk of his body at the sensation. He took a moment to run his tongue over the soft flesh below his belly button, the taught muscle tense underneath, before nipping at the waistband of his pants. He felt Eggsy tense up further at the proximity of Harry's mouth to his cock, but he bypassed it altogether in favour of biting softly along his wonderfully thick thighs, Eggsy cursing his name for the neglect of his prick. As he dragged his fingertips up the backs of Eggsy's legs, Harry felt them fall further apart to allow him access, practically an invitation, his bare knee brushing Harry's clothed shoulder. He slid his hands up and under Eggsy's pants to grasp at his arse, making Eggsy's hips roll up and his cock nudge Harry's chin.

The smell of him... The standard though still pleasant enough bodywash from the HQ showers, faint in comparison to the deep, thick scent of arousal, sweat and precome. Harry decided he'd had rather enough of teasing.  
He drew a hand away from where he was palming at Eggsy's arse around to the front, drew his underwear down just enough to free his cock, the waistband stretched tight and pressing in under his balls. He took Eggsy into his mouth, not deeply as the angle didn't allow it, but enough for Harry to feel the warm weight of his cock on his tongue, taste the tang of precome at the back of his throat as he swallowed. 

"Fuckin' finally Harry, Jesus," one of Eggsy's hands came down to grasp gently at Harry's hair, Harry humming in agreement just to feel Eggsy come further undone at the sensation of it. "Ugh, you utter cock."

Harry drew back, leaving Eggsy's cock flushed and wet from his mouth. "I would apologise," he said, pressing an absent kiss to the length of it, "but I fear it wouldn't be sincere." 

"You filthy fuckin' - " The rest of Eggsy's words were cut off as Harry reached to tug his underwear off entirely, Eggsy obligingly lifting his hips and leaving him beautifully bare for Harry's scrutiny.

"I want you to know, Eggsy," Harry said as he knelt up on the sofa between Eggsy's parted legs, "that I fully intend to spread you out across my bed, open you up with my hands and mouth until you come before fucking you absolutely silly, but for now I really don't have the patience." 

"Shit," said Eggsy quietly, hand drifting down to play along his own cock. 

"Quite," Harry undid his trousers, shuddering at the instant relief it provided, tugging his shirt free of the waistband. "This isn't going to be terribly elegant, I'm afraid." He eased his cock out from his underwear, inwardly preening a little as Eggsy's eyes followed the movement.

"Harry," Eggsy swallowed, his voice was low and rough, "if sex is elegant then you ain't doing it right."

"You have a point," Harry conceded with a grin. "Come here?"

Eggsy shuffled along the sofa and together they manoeuvred so that that he was in Harry's lap, his back to Harry's chest, warm skin against his wrinkled shirtfront. 

"Part your legs just a little," Harry said and Eggsy did so, allowing Harry to slide his cock in between Eggsy's thighs, snug against his balls. "Yes, that's - " he hesitated when Eggsy shifted and closed his legs firmly around him, "that's perfect."

He pressed a kiss to Eggsy's shoulder before starting to move, rocking his hips up into the heat between Eggsy's legs. There was a little too much friction than was pleasant at first, and Harry cursed himself for not keeping lube anywhere on the ground floor of his home, but after a few moments of tense shifting, Harry's precome and the sweat from Eggsy's tightly clamped thighs eased the way somewhat. It grew easier again when Harry moved one hand down to work at Eggsy's cock, smearing what precome he could down to mix with his own. 

What followed was rather blissful, every moment as filthy and perfect as Harry could have imagined as he fucked up between Eggsy's thighs, the two of them drenching each other in shouted curses and muttered endearments as their bodies tightened in each other's hold. Eggsy's head tipped back to rest on Harry's shoulder, bared for Harry to press messy, inelegant kisses into the flushed skin as Eggsy fucked into his fist, calling Harry every colourful insult that seemed to pop into his head. Harry had guessed it was never going to be much of a drawn out affair once they really got going, and he was correct. He could already feel his own end approaching, but whether through pride or generosity, he was determined to make Eggsy come first. He quickened the pace of his hand on Eggsy's cock, slippery and straining under his touch, the other coming up from where it had clutched at his hip to grope at his chest, rubbing firm over his pectoral before twisting the already sore nipple hard between his fingers.

Eggsy practically shouted as orgasm hit him, coming over Harry's fist and his own stomach, chest pushed out and into Harry's touch. His hips continued to buck through each roll of pleasure, thick muscle of his legs squeezing and shuddering around Harry's cock, meaning it wasn't long before Harry followed him over, coming between the slick warmth of Eggsy's thighs, biting at Eggsy's shoulder to muffle his own cry. 

"Well that was fucking brilliant," Eggsy said sometime afterwards when they could speak again, grinning and still breathless, absently patting Harry's shoulder as if in reward.

"I couldn't have phrased it better," Harry said, drawing Eggsy's for now sated body close to his own, somewhat sticky and uncomfortable, already thinking of the shower they would shortly be taking together. "I have the sneaking suspicion we're going to have rather a lot of fun, you and I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know, that was probably not enough in the way of lube.  
> I was really, really meant to finish the next part of the WW2 AU today, and I still need to sign up for the summer secret santa, but I was thirsty. And there's been more Kingsman 2 updates the last couple of days and I cannot concentrate on anything.  
> Not 100% happy but I refuse to spend any more time fiddling with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but hopefully sweet second chapter, which admittedly is more like three drabbles smushed together than a thing with plot, but hey. This is so self-indulgent.  
> If the first little bit of this sounds familiar, it's because I posted it on Tumblr a while back. Lingerie under suits is my favourite thing and this film was made for it.

"Harry?"

"Codenames please, Galahad, we're working."

"Fuckssake, fine. _Arthur?"_

"Yes, Galahad?"

"This is really fucking uncomfortable."

"Oh? You seemed rather keen on the idea earlier."

"Yeah well, your tongue was halfway down my throat and it was hard to think about anythin' else. And I didn't know the mark was going to be _three fucking hours late,_ did I."

"A Kingsman must be prepared for every eventuality, Galahad."

"S'alright for you, you're sitting behind your desk with a cup of tea and shit, not crouching on top of an office building in fucking Oslo in the middle of the night with lace knickers slowly creeping up your arse."

"And whose idea were said knickers, Galahad?"

"Yours, you fuck."

"Hmm, maybe so, but you were rather quick to agree to wearing them for me, if I remember rightly."

"Well, you caught me off guard, yeah? _And_ you already had them in your sock draw, you old perv."

"Perhaps. And yet who is the one currently wearing the delightful purple ensemble under their suit, Galahad?"

"Oh, sod off. You and your weird thing about dressing me up."

"Don't worry my darling, I promise I'll make it up to you when you get home."

"Fuckin' better."

"It is a rather lovely thought, though."

"What is?"

"You dear boy, buttoned up tight and formidable in your suit, but underneath..."

"Aw fuck, _Harry..."_

"And nobody knows it but me."

"Y'know what, you're lucky I know you ain't all mouth and no trousers, or we'd be having some serious fuckin' words when I get ba- "

"Look alive Galahad, your mark's finally decided to grace us with his presence."

"Fuck. I - Yes sir."

"Good luck. And Galahad?"

"Yes sir?"

"Try not to damage the lace."

Harry'd had a suitable amount of years on the job to be able to put his libido to one side as he filled in as handler for the remainder of Eggsy's mission. Filled in probably wasn't the most accurate of terms, considering he'd actually requested it, but swings and roundabouts. As ever, Eggsy got the job done just as competently as Harry expected of him, with only the minimum of awful puns and one-liners he seemed to insist upon. Task done with and clean-up on the way, Eggsy got on the plane and Harry signed off the comms, rifled about his desk in search of something to distract him from what was under Eggsy's suit for the next few hours. 

He managed to keep impeccable control over himself for Eggsy's debriefing, nodding along with Merlin's assessment and slipping in his own words of praise or critique where appropriate. But the minute they escaped into Harry's office he'd crowded Eggsy up against the door, shoved the boy's trousers down just enough, pulled taught around his lovely thighs, slipped his hands into the purple knickers and stroked him off, hard and quick, Eggsy gasping as his head fell back against the door, breathing heavy and flushed a pretty pink as his glasses slid down his nose.

~

It was just another day at the office, carefully selected by the both of them because of it. And while there was always a chance for something unexpected to crop up in their line of work, all that was scheduled was a handful of meetings about fairly trivial matters, a catch up of sorts, to ensure all the knights were on the same page. That day in particular was chosen for two reasons. Firstly because it required both Harry and Eggsy to be present at HQ for a majority of the day, neither a mission nor a day off. Secondly, because it meant Eggsy would be doing nothing particularly strenuous - the string of meetings would prevent him from visiting the gym say, or going for a run about the grounds, as he may well have done on any other day spent at HQ. All that was required was several tedious hours of sitting around the table in the dining room while they all bickered and went over figures, none of which Eggsy was likely to take in due to the distraction of having a plug up his arse. 

It had started out as a sort of step up from the rapidly growing assortment of lingerie they kept for Eggsy to wear under his suits - Harry found it incredibly satisfying to match a pair of knickers with Eggsy's tie, much to the latter's amusement. Harry liked knowing there was something under Eggsy's suit just for him that no one else was aware of, and Eggsy liked knowing how it drove Harry to distraction when he couldn't reach out and take it. This was rather more... invasive, than a bit of lace and a garter belt though, hence the choosing of a fairly low stress day to try it out. Though Harry suspected their stress levels would be considerably higher by the end of the day.

Harry purposely avoided looking at him for the first hour or so - and actually managed to cover some ground as far as budgeting went because of it - so by the time they stopped for the first tea (and biscuit) break, Harry was somewhat impressed by how composed Eggsy appeared to be. His jaw was a little tight perhaps, and he seemed to be moving with particular care, but he made conversation easily enough with the other agents, good natured taking the piss out of each other over custard creams and the like. Harry gave him a discreet nod of approval and went back to his Darjeeling. 

They both got through the morning without incident - the same couldn't be said for the entirety of the table, a disagreement between Tristan and Lamorak escalating until it nearly became a fist fight - but by the time they stopped for lunch, Harry's enthusiasm for the meeting had grown thin. His consolation was that Eggsy - who frequently inhaled any food put in front of him with rampant enthusiasm and requested seconds - did little more than nudge the food around his plate as he shifted about in his seat. Not quite so unaffected as it seemed, then.

The afternoon was... challenging. It seemed the sensation of sitting for long periods of time was finally starting to get to Eggsy to the extent that he couldn't hide it quite so well. From Harry's place at the head of the table, Eggsy was constantly in his peripheral vision even when his attention was directed towards somebody else, squirming about in his seat to Harry's right. It was impossible that the others hadn't noticed - Roxy kept looking him over with a tight little frown of concern, Merlin pausing his rant about the constant stream of broken glasses he was presented with to ask if he was feeling alright. And Harry alone knew what it was that had gotten him into such a state. Knew that the plug would be shifting inside Eggsy every time he moved, making his breath hitch and knuckles clench. Knew that it would be keeping him stretched, ready for him as soon as they returned home. Oh yes, the afternoon passed very slowly indeed. 

_"Fucking hell Harry,"_ Eggsy near shouted as he rode Harry's cock an hour later, the two of them having barely made it through the door before stripping off and having at each other.

"You've such a way with words, my dear," said Harry, running his hands up Eggsy's thighs, feeling the shift and tension of thick flesh and muscle under his palms as Eggsy fucked himself on his cock.

"Fuck," Eggsy said again, squeezing his eyes shut and tipping his head back, pecs bloody _bouncing,_ Lord preserve him, with every roll of his hips. He always lost it that little bit faster when Harry spoke to him in the throes of passion, little verbal nudges that tipped him closer with every word he uttered.

"They knew something was wrong, you know," Harry said softly, "the other knights. They could see there was something off about you this afternoon. By the end of the day, they could probably smell it on you, you were so undone." He drew one of Eggsy's hands to his lips, kissed his knuckles between the words. "What a lovely sight you'd make, my darling, spread out across that table. Cock out and leaking, already slick and stretched open for me, desperate and panting through those pretty lips of yours, fingers unable to find purchase on the polished wood as the others look on from where they're sitting - "

"Oh fuck you," Eggsy whined, not because he took offence at what Harry said, but that Harry had known it would make him desperate, had known the thought of it would make him squirm and falter in is lap with delight. "You can't say shit like that, fucking hell..." 

"What, and miss the chance to see you like this? I think not," Harry said, feeling himself grow closer as Eggsy began to tighten around him, his movements erratic. "I really would like to fuck you on that table though. I'm sure we could disable the cameras..."

 _"Shit,"_ Eggsy swore when he came, throwing himself forward to kiss Harry viciously as he rode out his orgasm. "You absolute bastard," he gasped between his biting kisses.

"So I've been told," Harry fought to keep his voice even as Eggsy shuddered above him, lowering his mouth to bite harder at Harry's neck, the twinge of pain finishing him off. 

~

They'd spent rather a lot of time discussing it beforehand, but had avoided going into any great detail. Eggsy always did his best work with a little bit of spontaneity thrown in, and Harry never grew tired of being surprised by him. As such, Harry was currently sitting at his desk, generous measure of whiskey poured and half-drunk at his elbow, laptop open and playing a live video feed of Eggsy's office, with very little idea of when things were going to kick off, so to speak. The past hour or so, Harry's anticipation had been growing, warm and pooling like ice left to melt in an empty glass, as he watched and waited. The content of the feed had changed very little since he'd opened it - mostly just Eggsy hunched over his desk, occasionally stretching out cramped limbs or huffing in irritation at a particularly nasty piece of paperwork. But Harry was content to wait, the thought of what was coming enough to keep his attention fixed coolly on the screen, savouring the sweet moment of anticipation.

If he hadn't been on the lookout for it, the moment when it began may have passed him by as irrelevant. But he had been waiting, and so the moment when Eggsy sighed, leant back in his chair to loosen off his tie, tip his head back to show off the smooth line of his throat to the camera... Harry knew. 

Eggsy started slowly, aware that Harry would appreciate his patience, the savouring of the moment. Precious boy. He slid his fingertips through his hair, ruffled it gently out of style, but left his glasses where they were, where they'd slipped to the end of his nose. With precise movements, he unbuttoned his jacket, parted it carefully. He removed his tie altogether, eased the knot loose and let it fall from his fingers to slither to the carpet. His shirt was next, each button popped open and crisp white fabric pushed aside - he'd gone sans undershirt for the occasion apparently, a decision Harry approved of whole heartedly - and tugged free from his waistband. He left it on though, hanging from his shoulders, the parted fabric a delightful contrast to the slight tan of his skin, even through the slightly grainy focus of the camera. Eggsy raised a hand to his chest, thumbing over a nipple because he knew it would make him jolt and hiss, and because he knew how much Harry liked it when he did. Little minx.

From the angle of the camera, Harry couldn't clearly make out Eggsy's lap. But it didn't matter all that much when he could see how Eggsy's hand drifted down to paw at himself through the suit trousers. Harry swallowed, but refrained from touching himself - this wasn't about that, wasn't about him. It was all Eggsy.

Eggsy tugged his trousers open, shuffled in his desk chair until they were out of the way enough so that the line of his cock, straining and damp through his boxers, was easily visible through the camera feed. Tipping his head back, languid and lazy, he toyed lightly with the front of his underwear. He bit at his lip, though whether it was to contain a genuine ripple of amusement or a feigned look of guilty indecision for theatrical benefit, the poor camera angle made it unclear. Either way, Harry found it hopelessly endearing. Slowly, Eggsy hooked his thumbs in to the waistband of his underwear, eased them away from his body and down, so that his cock stood hard, flushed and uncovered. 

He stroked himself firm and steady, one hand on his cock, the other drifting about, rubbing at the softness of his belly, a nipple, the nape of his neck. All places Harry particularly enjoyed to lavish his attention. The speed of his hand stayed the same, but it was obvious Eggsy was reaching the end from the way he was no longer able to keep himself in check. Where before he was languid, draped artfully in his chair, shoulders loose and chin tilted down, he had begun to tense up, stomach muscles taught, head tipped back and tendons in his neck tight, mouth dropped open into a slack 'o' as he panted into the empty office. He came with a breathy groan of Harry's name and abortive rolling of his hips into a warmth that wasn't there, and suddenly just watching him wasn't enough anymore.

Harry stood and walked the length of the corridor to Eggsy's office, let himself in with the key code, the room heavy with the familiar, humid scent of sex. Eggsy looked up at the click of the door, still blinking away the last dregs of his orgasm, breaking into a sleepy grin when he saw him. 

"Harry."

"Hello, darling," he crossed the room to kneel in front of the desk chair, smoothing his palms up Eggsy's lax thighs and taking his hands in his own. "You were exquisite," he pressed a kiss to the soft skin of the inside of Eggsy's wrist, "of course you were." 

"Thanks," Eggsy smiled again, loose and slightly dazed, in that way that made Harry want to indulge his every whim, "I enjoyed m'self, anyways."

"Yes, that was apparent."

"Mm," Eggsy hummed and leant forward, bumping the tip of his nose to Harry's. "Give us a kiss then."

A request Harry could never say no to. He tilted his chin up to close the tiny gap between them, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss that they both knew meant any number of soppy and sincere endearments that weren't always the easiest to put into words, but were no less valid for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun. Although writing that last bit was like pulling teeth, idk why it took so long.


End file.
